


Keeping It In the Family

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drinking, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grinding, Lemon, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren and Levi, adopted brothers, are left alone when their parents go on vacation.Unbeta'd because I have no time
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	Keeping It In the Family

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Eren and Levi call, waving to their parents. The two watch as their parents' car pull out of the driveway, and then they're gone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Levi asks, walking back into the house and closing the door once his younger brother enters as well.

"Actually," Eren starts, biting his lip nervously. "I was gonna ask if you could stay here with me until mom and dad get back. They don't usually leave me here alone for more than a day or two."

Levi chuckles at his adopted brother, ruffling the mess of chestnut hair on top of the boy's head. 

"Aw, does the brat want his big brother to stay here and protect him?" Levi teases, poking the boy in his side.

"Stop, Levi!" Eren giggles, attempting to dodge the pokes but failing miserably. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Oh really?" Levi teases again, poking Eren's sides in rapid succession. Eren slips and falls to the ground, Levi following and continuing to tickle the boy.

"S-Stop, Levi!" Eren gasps between laughs, slapping at Levi's hands.

"Admit that you want me here to protect you."

"F-Fine! I n-need you to protect meee! Now stop!"

Levi finally relents at Eren's admission, pecking the brunet on his forehead.

"That's what I thought, brat. I have to go to work today. I'll be back sometime tonight."

Eren whines, blinking up at his brother. 

"You can't call in?"

"I'm afraid not, doll," Levi sighs. He's always called Eren 'doll' or some other pet name. It makes the brunet boy blush so pretty.

"But whyyy?"

"Because I have to be there in an hour. I can't call in this late unless it's an emergency."

"This is an emergency!"

Levi sighs again. 

"I mean a _real_ emergency, Eren. I've already taken the next two weeks off. When I get back tonight, you can have me all to yourself. I promise I'll come straight home."

Eren's pouting turns to an almost devilish smirk. Levi swallows, feeling his cock twitch at the sudden display of seduction.

"Good. I want you all to my self, big brother," Eren seemingly purrs, running a slender finger down Levi's chest. Before Levi can ask any questions, Eren's face reverts back to its usual innocence. 

"Well, I'll see you later, Eren," Levi states, standing up and walking straight out of the house.

"I'll see you later, _Levi~_ "

***

Okay so maybe Levi doesn't go straight home after work. His friend group is very persuasive.

"Come on, Levi!" Hanji screams, shaking the raven. "You haven't gone out with us in weeks!"

"I can't today, Shit Glasses," Levi groans, trying to wrench his arm out of Hanji's grip. "I told my brother that-"

"I _knoww_ what you told him, but he's eighteen! He'll be okay if you're an hour or two late!"

"Come on, Levi," Erwin joins. "I'll buy all your drinks tonight."

"I can buy my own damn drinks," Levi gripes, finally getting Hanji to let him go.

"Erwin and Hanji are right," Mike chimes in. "You don't ever come out anymore."

"Come on, Levi!" Petra and Mikasa jump in. Oluo, Nanaba, Isabel, Farlan, Gunther, and Eld jump in, and suddenly the whole group is chanting for Levi to accompany them.

"Fine!" Levi relents, and the group cheers. "You still have to buy my drinks, Erwin."

The group ends up at some high-end club that Mike's brother owns. The security guards let them right in, and the group flocks to the bar, dragging Levi in tow.

"Give me the strongest shit you've got. I'll need it, dealing with these idiots," Levi grumbles to the bartender. The man nods, pouring Levi a tall glass of whatever-the-fuck. The raven takes it with a grateful nod, downing it all in a few swallows.

"Be careful, Levi," Hanji cuts in, giving the raven a concerned look.

"Shut up, Glasses. I can hold my liquor, unlike you."

Hanji shrugs, ordering whatever fruity drink that was on the menu. Levi orders three more of the same thing before deciding to call it quits, even though he doesn't even _feel_ drunk.

For a while, he and his friends simply talk over the loud music. They discuss work, mostly, and how hard adulting is.

Well, not for Levi. He works because he wants to, not because he _has_ to. 

Suddenly, Levi's phone buzzes.

_Eren: where are you, Levi?_

Levi has to focus his eyes to read the text. Maybe he's a _little_ drunk now, but not much.

_Levi: i'm at the cllub with Hanji and Erwin and everybody_

_Eren: you promised that you'd come straight home :(_

Levi curses himself. He'd forgotten that he promised Eren that.

_Levi: sory, doll. they forced me_

_Eren: sory?_

Levi's phone dies.

"Fuck," he slurs. Oh well.

"Levi, come dance with us!" Hanji calls, grabbing Levi's hand and dragging him to the dance floor before he can deny. He feels like he wouldn't have denied anyway; for some reason, he _wants_ to dance. He can feel the music pumping in his head and his veins.

The DJ starts an upbeat pop song, and Levi starts to dance with his drunk ass friends, laughing and moving to the beat. Before he left the bar, he'd ordered another drink. As he dances, he takes swigs of the clear liquid. 

"Holy fuck, Levi!" Nanaba calls. "You're drunnnk!"

"'M _not_!" Levi slurs back, swatting at the blonde playfully. He starts to sing the lyrics along with the music, causing all of his friends to freeze.

"Alright," Erwin decides, grabbing Levi by his arm and dragging him toward the exit. "You need to go home. You're _too_ drunk."

"I don't wanna leave!" Levi slurs, slapping weakly at Erwin's hand.

"I don't care. I'm taking you home."

Levi puts up no more fight as he is forced into Erwin's car. He gripes the whole way, mumbling about wanting to go back and dance and drink and party.

Soon, he stops griping and starts thinking, first about how he hasn't gotten laid in weeks and how he could _really_ go for a good fuck. However, his thoughts start to shift back to the tickle fight he and Eren had that morning. How gorgeous Eren looked, pinned under him and begging for mercy. How prettily he'd gasped and whined and thrashed at the stimulation. How deep his blush was from the lack of oxygen.

How Eren, his innocent doll, had smirked and purred out such a flirtatious remark.

_"Good. I want you all to my self, big brother."_

The words repeat in Levi's head like a mantra, and soon all he can think about is how he'd love to make his little brother moan and beg for him. Levi wants to fill Eren's little hole and whisper dirty words in his ear and have him screaming and writhing for him. 

"Can you make it to the door?" Erwin interrupts, turning to look at his friend.

Levi doesn't respond, opening the door and slamming it behind him. He fumbles to pull his house key out of his pocket. Upon opening the door, he finds the front of the house to be empty and dark.

"Eren?" he calls, flipping on a light switch in the kitchen. When he gets no response, he clumsily makes his way up the stairs to his and the brunet's shared bedroom.

Levi doesn't live with his parents, so they never bothered to make a room for him. Whenever he comes to visit, he simply sleeps in bed with Eren. 

"Eren?" he calls out again, flipping the light switch in their bedroom. There, he found a fast-asleep brunet, wearing nothing but an over-sized hoodie and a pair of form-fitting green boxers that match his eyes.

Levi can't help but stare at the gorgeous sun-kissed legs: muscular but oh so thick and juicy and soft and smooth. Those plush thighs and that fat ass that jiggles as Eren moves in his sleep.

"L-Levi..." Eren mumbles in his sleep, hugging a pillow tightly. "M-Miss you... Levi."

The drunk raven can't help but to step toward the sleeping brunet, draping his body over the smaller boy. Levi presses his nose up against Eren's neck, taking a deep inhale and groaning deeply. Eren always smells like Heaven, and the brunet's scent only makes Levi's cock harden. 

"L-Love you, _Levi_ ," Eren whispers, starting to grind his hips against the mattress below him. Eren also presses his ass into the air, creating friction on Levi's crotch. 

" _Fuck_ , doll," Levi groans, turning to kiss all over the brunet's sweet, sleeping face. He plants kisses near the boy's blushing ears, on his exposed neck, his blushing cheeks (the ones on his face, ya nasty), and _finally_ on the boy's plump rosy lips.

What Levi doesn't expect is for the boy to kiss him back. 

Levi gasps, quickly pulling away to look at the brunet. Eren has a devilish look in his eyes, though his facial expression still exudes innocence. 

"What's wrong, big brother?" Eren coos, grinding his ass up against Levi's crotch again. The raven shoots up off his adopted brother.

"What the _fuck_ -"

"Don't play dumb, Levi. I know you want me."

Levi is speechless for a moment. 

He'd thought that he'd been discreet with his perversion toward the brunet, hiding real feelings with playful touches and pet names. 

Clearly, he'd been wrong.

"What-"

"You're not my real brother. It's okay. Take me."

Levi is speechless again. How long had Eren known? How long had it taken Eren to build up the confidence to speak such words?

"Take me, Levi. Open me up and fuck me on your fat cock. I'm ready," the boy starts to beg, grinding faster up against his older brother.

"Promise me something, doll."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You tell _nobody_."

Eren whines in agreement and gasps when Levi flips him onto his back roughly.

"Ouch, big brother. That hurt!"

"Don't worry, doll. I'll make it feel better," Levi purrs, smashing his lips against Eren's. The kiss is sloppy with Levi's drunkenness, but he still manages to slide his tongue into the brunet's mouth and draw the sweetest noises from him. Eren kisses back with the same intensity, wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck.

Levi begins to grind their clothed dicks together. Eren pulls away from the kiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy and rutting back up against the raven. Levi takes the opportunity to lean down and repeatedly kiss the brunet's tan neck.

"Fuck, doll," he groans, rolling his hips down harder. "You're so gorgeous."

Eren only moans in response, raking his nails down Levi's clothed back.

"Take this off," the younger demands, reaching around to start unbuttoning Levi's dress shirt.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Levi teases, swatting away the tan hands. Before Eren can protest, Levi rips his shirt open and discards the pieces onto the floor.

"I'll buy a new one," he shrugs, reaching down to pull Eren's hoodie up over his head. The raven groans when he sees Eren's already-erect nipples, rosy nubs begging for his attention. Levi obliges, leaning down and taking Eren's left nipple into his mouth. He also returns to grinding their crotches together.

"F-Fuck!" Eren cries at the combined sensations, running his fingers through midnight locks. 

They go on like this for a while, rutting against each other needily, until Levi can't take anymore.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to think of anybody but me," he whispers into the brunet's blush-covered ears. Eren nods in excitement, shimmying his boxers off of his lower body. 

Levi leans back to take in the view.

Eren's average-sized cock twitches in anticipation, the head flushed and dripping with precum. Pretty, pink nipples are still erect and now glistening with Levi's saliva. Eren's toned chest and stomach rise and fall with shallow breaths, and Eren's pretty face is almost blushing as hard as the tip of his gorgeous cock.

"Come on, Levi," Eren whines, begging his older brother to touch him. 

"I'll take care of you, doll," Levi responds, sliding the brunet's legs open. Eren gasps when the cool air hits his hole.

"Such a pretty little hole. I can't wait to wreck it," Levi mumbles, positioning himself between Eren's legs with his head between tan thighs.

"L-Levi, no!" Eren protests. His protests are ignored as Levi sticks his tongue out and laps at the pink entrance. Eren gasps again, legs trembling a bit at the sensation.

"That's filthy!"

"I'm filthy, doll," Levi responds, starting to eat Eren out with more vigor. He coats the rim in saliva before dipping his tongue into the muscle, drawing a surprised noise out of Eren. Levi pushes his tongue as deep as it will go before pulling it back out, repeating the motion over and over. 

"F-Fuck, Levi!"

Eren gasps louder when Levi slips a finger in next to his tongue, using them both to work Eren's hole open. When Eren loosens more, Levi adds another, then another, until he is massaging Eren's tight walls with three fingers and his tongue. 

The room fills with wet slurping noises as Levi continues to coat Eren's hole with saliva. The brunet is all gasps and moans, back arching off the bed and eyes crossing with each shallow thrust to his prostate.

"M-More, Levi, _please_!" Eren begs, carding his fingers through midnight locks. The raven peers up at the whimpering brunet, mercury irises almost nonexistent due to how dilated his pupils are. Levi chuckles lowly before pulling his tongue away from the hole.

"You want more? I'll give you more," he growls before picking up the speed of his fingers' thrusts. He also applies more pressure to the brunet's prostate, making Eren scream in pleasure. Eren's back arches almost painfully off the bed, and his hands scramble to find some sort of purchase on the bed.

"Aren't you going to say thank you? It's a bit rude to be given something and not show gratitude," Levi teases, leaning down to suck at the brunet's throat. 

"Or are you too deep in ecstasy to say anything?"

Eren tries his best to work around his moans and gasps of pleasure, but his efforts prove to be futile.

"L-Le- _ahhh!_ _Leviiii!_ " Eren pants, pleasured tears beginning to roll down his blushing cheeks.

"Gonna cum? Gonna cum just from having your little hole played with? Little slut."

Eren thrashes wildly on the bed, hole clenching around pale digits and back arching higher off the bed. His eyes screw shut and his jaw drops as he has one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life.

"F-F-Fuck!" Eren screams, hot ribbons of cum shooting out of his flushed cock head. He cums so hard that some of the liquid hits his own chin.

Levi smirks and slows down his fingers, giving Eren time to catch his breath.

"You alright, doll?" 

Eren nods slowly, opening his eyes to look at his older brother.

"You gonna fuck me or not?" Eren asks, dick still hard somehow.

"You're insatiable," Levi grumbles, sliding his fingers out of the brunet's hole. Eren whines at the loss but then gasps when his older brother pulls his pale cock out of his dress pants.

"Dear Christ," Eren whispers. "It's _huge_!"

"Don't act like you didn't already know."

"But it's different when it's just _out_! How's that gonna fit in me?"

"We'll make it work."

Levi spits on his hand and strokes his cock with it.

"You ready?"

Eren nods nervously in response.

Levi lines himself up with Eren's loosened hole. 

"It's going to hurt a bit-"

"I'm not a virgin. Just put it in!" 

"You're going to regret saying that," Levi growls, pushing his tip into Eren. The brunet tenses visibly, eyes screwing shut once more, this time out of pain rather than pleasure. His breathing becomes more labored as he tries to relax.

"You're so fucking tight."

"You're fucking huge!"

Levi keeps pushing in until his hips meet the brunet's plush ass. He groans upon bottoming out, giving a few slow, shallow strokes. Eren tries his best to rocks his hips with Levi's rhythm, but he can barely move because of how full he feels and how tired he is from his last orgasm.

"Maybe you should just lay there. I'll fuck your brains out without you fucking me back."

Eren nods.

Levi grabs Eren's plush thighs and pushes them up until the brunet's knees are touching his own shoulders. The older wastes no time pulling all the way out before pushing back in, reaching deep into the brunet. 

"Fuck me, big brother."


End file.
